manis pait cinta uchiha
by Uuvai yagami
Summary: bisakah itachi memberikan sosok ibu yang di idamkan ryuuki anaknya berasama kurama danjuga perjuangan sasuke demi naru chan terkasih? summary gaje yo


_**Naruto : manis pait cinta itachi**_

_**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romace garing**_

_**Warning YAOI, BXB, Menyebabka pusing,alur maju mundur,tidak sesuai bahasa yang baik(?) alhasil amuradul udah tau yaoi jangan baca… resiko tanggung sendiri.**_

* * *

Hai mina saya baru publish fanfic pertama saya happy reading mina n senpai :

Suatu hari di suatu tempat bernama rumah sakit tepatnya di ruang persalinan seorang pemuda sedang meregang nyawa why? Karna dia sedang melahirkan ,,yah melahirkan ,, dengan prosses cesar di dampingi sang suaminya yg bertubuh tegap,tinggi,tampan dan errr berkeriput,lupakan,siapa lagi kalo bukan sang pahlawan desa kita konaha yaitu uchiha ITACHi.

Oke pemuda yang sedang di ambang batas hidup dan mati ini adalah kurama pemuda berambut jabrik,berwarna merah dan bermata merah pula,namun tetap menampakan kesan manis dan sangar dalam bersamaan ?_-_

"sa sak it keriput peru tku masih utuh kah?"tanya kurama kenapa dia bicara gitu katanya yg cesar itu di bius lokal jadi dia masih sadar katanya loh yah,, balik cerita. "tenang kurama aku ada di smpingmu tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja"jawab itachi yang dengan tidak nyambungya,"brengsek ka u ah kenapa saa kit pad ahal di bi ius ukh" mata kurama mulai tidak fokuss, "dokter keadaan pasien melemah"dengan panik sang perawat memberi tau sang dokter "CEEPAT TOLONG KURAMA DIA KENAPA ? KURAMA BUKA MATA MU" TERIAK ITACHI, "tenangkan dirimu aku sedang berusaha jaga agar tetap dia sadar bocah uchiha"teriak sang dokter aka kabuto,"ARRRGHHT Aa ku ti dak khuwat tachi"dengan mata berkaca kaca kurama menggenggem tangan itachi yang sedari tadi berusaha memberi kekuatan dengan berada di samping nya.

"ku kurama bertahanlah" itachi sedikit meremas tangan kurama untuk memberi kurama sedikit kekuatan karrna hanya itu yg bisa dia lakukan,"heh ke kherhiput ber janjilah ssstt jika ah aku ma ti cin taih lah diahkh se pertih kauh mencintai khuu" sambil sedikit menarik sang suami agar lebih mendekat dan chuup kurama mengecup kening itachi untuk terakhir kalinya, TIIIIIT, bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung dan "oek oek " . itachi mematung di tempat melihat wajah kurama yang menutup mata bibir yang dulu merah merekah kini pucat membiru,mata yang selalu memandang tajam padanya namun penuh arti cinta kini tertutup untuk selamanya,

Bukannya itachi telah kuat bukannya ia telah iklash melepas sang suami(?) hanya saja dia tak ingin melihat kurama kesakitan akibat alat kejut jantung yang akan di lakukan oeh para ahli medis biarlah mungkin itu yanga ada di pikiran itachi kali ini,,"Ryuuki mulai hari ini namamu adalah uchiha Ryuuki "tes tes tes air mata itachi pun tumpah pada sosok mungil dalam dekapanya yang mengingatkanya pada sang tercinta yaitu kurama.

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"TEME,,,,,"dengan indahnya suara yang memekakan telinga itu mengalun memanggil sang sahabat lama,kenapa lama?,karna sudah 5 tahun mereka tak bertemu oke saya rasa tak usah di kenalkan lagi yah karna inilah dia sang maskot perang dunia sinobioke llupakan,tiadak lain dan bukan NARUTO atau Naikaze Naruto tepatnya.

"hn Dobe"aka panggilan sayang sasuke yg ganteng kalem ini emang bawaan darah uchiha yang kalem ini -_-" hei teme lama tak jumpa kau semakin tinggi saja padahal kita baru masuk 1 SMA berapa tinggimu heh?" dengan keponya naruto nyerocos ke sasuke,"ho tinggiku 175 baka dobe,kalau kulihat tinggimu hanya 160cm benar dasar pendek"dengan muka temboknya sassuke macing naru ini mah sih

"AAA APA KATAMU SASUTEMECAPANTATAYAM HEH"SEMBUR NARUTO ups capslock,,"pffft pfft suara menahan tawa itu terdengar dari arah belakang mereka berdua,oh iya mereka berdua ini baru masuk sekolah KHS kebetulan mereka sekelas dan mereka lagi ngobrol dikelas dan lagi mereka sebangku kaena kelas sudah penuh biasa rebutan bangku kalian juga pasti pernah merasakan rebutan bangku kek gmanakan ,oke back sasunaru, yang menahan tawa itu kiba ternyata dengan teman sebangkunya yang lagi ngorok hayoh siapa?

"apa?" sasuke memandang tajam kiba yang beraninya rempong"heee tii tidak kok"jawab kiba gugup"sudahlah teme kau membuatnya takut tau kau ini sudah lama tak brtemu ayramu masih saja serAM hih" bela naruto sambil bergedik ngeri merasakan aura sasuke yg tajam dan menusuk hati auw.

"dob" ohayou anak-anak " baru mau memulai bicara dengan dobenya sang walikelas datang hoo kurang beruntung eh sasu,,

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"heh kyuu cepat berangkat sana nanti kau dimarahi ne…" KYUUBI CEPAT BERANGKAT HARI PERTAMA KULIAH MAU TELAT HAH? Nekmu.." hoo inilah dia keluarga senju teriakan cetar sang nenek mito dan sang kakekpemanja hasirama,"hai hai aku pergi jaa" saut kyubi ogah ogahan inilah sang senji kyuubi pemuda beriris orange kemerahan senada dengan rambutnya yang eksentrik(?) (kaya minato tp lebih panjang dit dan beda warna pastinya yah)

"haaah"kyubi menghela nafas lelah "heh cepat tua loh menghela nafas begitu kyuu" ucap seseorang berambut merah bata ber mata panda dia adalah teman lama kyuubi yaitu sabaku no gaara, "urusai kau gaara " jawab kyuubi anteng,, tiba tiba anak anak sekitar berumur 4 tahunan tiba-tiba menubruk dan memeluk kaki kyuubi sambil berkata "OKAASAN OKAASAN "sambil menangis mata kyuubi sampai melebar karna kaget dan shock.

TBC

Maaf ini ala sinetron indonesia banget dan critanya mungkin pasaran minta saranya yah tinggalkan jejak anda walau satu kata mina san

R&R please


End file.
